Dark Purple
Dark Purple is a game for Purpleverse Day 2010. It is a sci-fi themed 1st/3rd person shooter, and is Indi555's first foray into the genre. Gameplay General Gameplay The gameplay of Dark Purple is highly similar to that of the PS2 game Ratchet: Deadlocked, with a combination of shooting, action, and platforming, although it focuses more on shooter aspects of the series, with very little platforming. The player controls either Indi555 or Purple Guy from a third-person perspective, though it can be changed to first-person, either reaching a set point in a level, defeating enemies, or occasionally controlling vehicles. After completing missions, the player is awarded a certain amount of "Purple Points" and Credits, the game's form of currency. Credits appear as multicolored crystals and can also be picked up from defeated enemies, or found in hidden containers. Purple Points are used to upgrade your abilities and Credits are used to buy new upgrades and weapons. There are 20 weapons in Dark Purple. Weapons can be modified using a large range of mods, which improve weapon abilities. Some mods improve statistics such as rate-of-fire and ammunition capacity, while others add a secondary effect to weapons, such as fire or poison. As the player progresses, more weapons and mods become available, such as the "N64-Fireslinger", a flamethrower, and the "GC-Plasma Pistol", a small but powerful handgun. Weapons and mods are bought from vendors, which also sell ammunition, using Credits. As weapons gain experience, they will upgrade to more powerful versions, to a maximum of level 15 . The game's health system can also be upgraded through experience. Whenever the player takes damage, it can be partially restored by breaking special health containers. In cooperative mode, the second player takes the place of either Indi555 or Purple Guy. Co-op is not unlocked until both main Campaigns are completed, each one lasting around five hours each. The co-op campaign then adds another 3–4 hours and contains the final showdown with "The Director". There are four playable vehicles throughout ''Dark ''Purple. The "Gunship", a laser equipped aircraft, the "Shellshock", a type of armored car, and the "Tank-Walker", essentially a large platform with six spider-like mechanical legs and weapons, can all be used by two players simultaneously at any time. The "jetbikebike", a hovering vehicle used for both racing and combat, can only be used by one player. The game also features online and local multiplayer modes. Up to four players may play locally in offline multiplayer matches.[1] The online mode supports a USB Keyboard and a USB Headset, and all levels from single player are available in multiplayer.[6] Players can play in "Conquest" mode, in which teams try to capture territory, "Deathmatch" mode, where players gain points by killing each other, "Capture the Flag" mode, where up to four teams attempt to capture their opponent's flags, "King of the Hill" mode, where players gain points by staying in a holographic circle. Indi555's Controls Indi555's Gameplay Unlike Purple Guy's, which focus more on puzzle solving, Indi's levels tend towards pure, undiluted action. Purple Guy's Controls Purple Guy's Gameplay Purple Guy's gameplay is musch more puzzle oriented, ala the Legend of Zelda. For example, he has a tool called the "Hacker" that allows him to hack locks and computers. His levels are also less linear with more branching paths and hidden areas. Weapons The game has a wide variety of weapons, each one containing the letters of a Nintendo game series or console. Deafault Weapons LOZ Dual Vipers (Indi555) These dual Uzi-like weapons are a homage to the Dual Viper weapons in Ratchet Deadlocked. Max ammo without any mods is 250. They have relatively low power but an extremely rapid fire rate which more than makes up for it. The name references The Legend of Zelda series, F-0 Magnabomber (Indi555 & Purple Guy) A semi-powerful explosive weapon. The grenade-launcher like gun will auto-target the nearest enemy, sending the bomb towards it. Drawbacks include an extrordinarily low fire rate and short range. Max ammo is ten. The name references the F-Zero racing series. SMB Laser Pistol (Purple Guy) A medium-range laser pistol with medium power. Has an average firing rate and max ammo is 60. The name references Nintendo's legendary Super Mario Bros. series. Unlockable Weapons N64-Fireslinger A short range flame thrower, this weapon is efective for close range confrontations and keeping swarming mobs of enemies at bay. Has a very high fire rate. Max ammo is 600. The name references the N64 console. On an interesting side-note, this weapon, along with the GC Plasma Pistol, appear as Mario's two weapons in the Wii shooter The Beginning of the End. Story The game is divided into two seemingly unrelated storylines and an unlockable co-op story, which connects both Indi555's and Purple Guy's stories. Indi555's Story For full story see Dark Purple/story/Indi555 Indi555's story begins with Indi555 waking up in a hospital with his face horibly disfigured and his memory erased, a plastic wristband reading "Indi555" the only clue to his idendity. He defeats the guards and rampages through the hospital, and after defeating a security mech, escapes outside. He eventually discovers that the hospital was owned by the Twice Corporation. Playable Characters Purple Guy While Indi555's story focuses more on unadaulterated action, Purple Guy's has more creative puzzle solving, such as in Zelda. Indi555 Indi555's story focuses on pure, undiluted action. Villains Janie Twice The difigured Daisy clone is the head of the evil Twice Corporation, or so it seems. After being pursued across several planets, she is finally killed by Indi555. While he thinks this is the end of the sinister company, this is not so. On the other side of the galaxy, Purple Guy makes an astonishing discovery: Twice was being controled by a mysterious person known only as The Director. Sunnyscythe The sadistic and psycotic Pichu is the leader ofNeverworld Inc., or so it seems. After being tracked down and defeated by Purple Guy, it is discovered that both the Twice Corporation and Neverworld Inc. were being controled by a mysterious being called The Director. Jeremiah Philth A high ranking member of the Twice Corporation, Philth is an expert surgeon and doctor and a former member of SILPH, and was the man behind Twice's creation. When he lost an arm and half his face in an accident engineered by Janie Twice, he also lost his sanity. Hired by Twice to oversee The Reaping, he leads the surgery on all of the victims captured. He is responsible for the scaring of Indi555 nad the gutting and wiring of Shroomy. He is eventually killed by Indi555. Shroomy As part of The Reaping, Shroomy was one of the people gathered up for transformation into one of Twice's mindless servants. Seeing his potential, Philth turned him into something of a pet project, gutting his organs and replacing them with robotic parts. The cyborg Shroomy is now one of Twice Corp.'s most valuable soldiers. The Director A mysterious person who has almost nothing known about him. He is the real mastermind behind the Twice Corporation and Neverworld Inc., and was only using Janie Twice and Sunnyscythe as puppets to do his bidding. DLC and Sequel After the game released on May 1, Indi555 announced a DLC prequel entiled Dark Purple: Violet But Deadly. The game will feature an all new character and will feature the same gameplay as the original with an added stealth element. The game's main character, Violet, is an assasian of an as-of-yet unknown species. When she is hired to kill Janie Twice by a mysterious character called only "The Director", she finds herself embroiled in a dark conspiracy with plans, and the power, to destroy the entire Purpleverse. The game will also feature three new weapons, two more multiplayer maps, as well as a new multiplayer match-type. The main campain is said to last around 4–5 hours. It will be available for $7.50 on May 20. Indi555 has also hinted at a possible sequel in the works if it is approved by Cobweb, the owner of all rights to the Purpleverse. Category:Purpleverse Category:Games Category:Games by Indi555 Category:Purpleverse Day 2010 Category:Fan Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games